My Dearest Jenny
by Blondiegurl2004
Summary: Jenny's mother writes a letter to her


My Jenny,  
  
I loved you the moment the doctor placed you in my arms. I was only sixteen years old, still a child myself, but I felt a love for you that I never got as a girl. You probably hate me for leaving you. You probably hate the world for taking away your mother. One thing I learned in my sixteen years in this world? You can't make your life revolve around hating something, otherwise, you'll concentrate on the negative things in this world, and sweetheart, I don't want you to do that.  
  
I was born on a warm summer day; almost like that day you were born. My mother, Diane, held me in her arms just like I did with you and told me, "Darling, you are the one thing I've waited for my entire life." My name was Elizabeth Anne Caulfield.. As I grew up, I learned more about what people are really like. In grade school, I ditched my sweet friends for the cool girls who made a Kindergartner's day a living hell. As a child, I never understood why my father touched me like he did. I didn't like it, and he continued to do this until I moved in with my mother at the age of ten. In Middle School, I was hanging out with the popular crowd. We would pick on anyone who wasn't as beautiful, smart, cool or rich as us.  
  
Darling, I want you to know something. You will never ever judge somebody like I did when I was an idiotic teenager. You will never make fun of anyone because of their race, who they love, what they look like and who they are. Because, close to the end of my life people made fun of me my own friends turned their backs on me while I was pregnant with you. And, you will never let another person take advantage of you physically or mentally.  
  
In High School, I was the meanest girl you'd ever meet. I was the leader of the pack, the girl who laughed at anyone who was different. Why did I do this? I was scared of being different from what I perceived as a normal life. I met your father at one of the after game parties. I was very drunk and was about to go sleep around, but your father marched up to me and flung me over his shoulder. He would later say it was the bravest thing he'd ever done.  
  
I always loved your father. He was the kindest guy I'd ever dated. On our first date, he took me to the local lake and showed me the constellations. I looked him in the eye and said, "This is the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me."  
  
After the party, we began to date. It was a fun few months. Your father taught me to be a human being. And, I taught him to live his life to the fullest. Five months after our first date, I was pregnant. I was petrified of what my mother would do. Instead of sending me away, she held me in her arms and cried. Cried for my future, the future she had planned out since holding me sixteen years earlier in a hospital. Jake and I tried to keep my pregnancy a secret, I stopped attending school and we hired a family friend to tutor me.  
  
A year and two months after staring up at the stars and falling deeply in love, I gave birth to you. The doctor placed you in my arms and I said to you, "Darling, you are the one thing I've waited for my entire life.". I wanted to name you Diane, after my mother. Jake made a deal with me, if we could name you Jennifer, your middle name would be Diane. The nurse handed us some forms to fill out and we named you Jennifer Diane Jagielski. When I was giving birth, there had been lots of complications. The doctor took a blood test just incase anything severe happened.  
  
A month later, I was sitting at Jake's house playing with you. The phone rang and Jake answered it. He handed me the phone. The Nurse from the hospital said my blood work said that I had cancer, and that I should make a doctor appointment. I tried hard sweetheart, I really did. I tried hard to stay here with you, but god has another plan for both of us.  
  
My Jennifer, I hope that you will do many things in life. I want you to love, to be loved, to experience new things, to make dreams come true, to try your hardest at anything you touch and I hope you grow up to be a strong person. Jennifer, it is okay to let people think you are different if you love. Don't let anyone else tell you it is wrong to love or be different than them. What I don't want, Jennifer, is for you to hurt anyone.  
  
Your Guardian Angel,  
Mommy  
  
Jake folded up the letter that Elizabeth had written. Tears ran down his cheeks and he carefully stuffed it back into the pink envelope that would wait in that shoebox till Jenny turned 10. Elizabeth was right about one  
thing, she really was his and Jenny's guardian Angel. 


End file.
